Sam lost it
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 17 year old Sam Puckett wake up. She slowly open her eyes. The room is not the bedroom she remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****DaveyWalker, ****Tymacc20, Gina Buffalo, Emma Snexy II, Molly Urelia, Kevin Duu and Lucas Fucker.**

* * *

**Sam lost it**

**17 year old Sam Puckett wake up.**

**She slowly open her eyes.**

"Holy shit, where am I...?" says Sam when she see a room she doesn't recognise.

The room is not the bedroom she remember.

Instead it looks like...a prison cell.

"Oh, no!" says Sam when she understands that it is a prison cell.

Sam is in prison.

Everything she remember, being friends with Carly and Freddie, it was just a dream.

Sam is a bad girl and is in prison for hurting people and being a teenage whore.

"Why?" says Sam.

"Just shut up and eat." says an angry female prison guard as she enter the cell and give Sam some food.

"Ya seriously expect me to eat that crap? It smells like old man's asshole. Get me a burger or some pizza." says Sam.

"Don't be sassy with me, little piece of shit. In here, you're no more than a loser." says the prison guard.

"Fuck you, old bimbo!" scream Sam in anger as she run foward and try to attack the prison guard.

The prison guard use her baton to keep Sam back.

"Keep calm." says the prison guard and then leave the room.

Sam eat, even though she's very angry.

"I wonder if Carly and Freddie are real or if my damn mind just made 'em up." says Sam.

Sam sees a computer panel on the wall.

She use it to search for information to see if Carly and Freddie exist.

It turns out that they do and that so does the iCarly web-show, but some girl named Melody Janeway is Carly's BFF and side-kick instead of Sam.

"That damn bimbo isn't me!" says Sam in anger.

Sam cry a bit.

She wish she was Carly's friend.

"No! Stop! Samantha, you're badass, don't cry!" says Sam to herself in anger.

She fart a bit as she sometimes do when she's angry.

"I can't believe Carly and me aren't freinds for real..." says a sad Sam.

Sam sit down on her bed.

"Guess a tiny bit of crying is acceptable..." says Sam as she allow herself to cry.

To cry actually feels kinda good.

Usually Sam doesn't allow herself to cry because she thinks that it makes her weak, but now she can't keep the tears in.

"I can't stand being stuck in this shithole." says Sam.

She wanna be free again.

Last time she was out in the freedom for real she was 14 and now it is about 3 months until she turn 18.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Sam in pain as she fart hard.

So hard that she almost shit in her pants. It hurt her ass.

"Fuckin' damn!" says Sam in slight anger.

She used to think farting was fun, but that was before she was locked up here.

These days she hate farting so much, but it still happen kinda often by accident.

4 hours later.

"Time to clean you off, loser." says the angry guard as she and some other female guards enter the room.

"Uh...okay..." says Sam.

"Yeah, little idiot." says the guard as she pull off Sam's clothes.

Then she and the other guards use big old plastic bucketts to pour a bunch of cold water over Sam.

"What? I don't even get a proper shower?" says Sam.

"No 'cause you're retarted and cannot control your own crappy emotions." says the angry guard.

"Don't bully me!" says Sam.

"I have orders to be rude to you so stop being a bad girl." says the angry guard.

The angry guard and the other guards leave the room.

Sam put her clothes back on.

"Crap." says Sam in anger, upset about not even getting a towel to wipe her body dry with.

Sam cry again.

17 minutes later, she stop crying.

She try to watch porn on the computer panel, but it says 'No access' in red.

"Oh, no...!" says Sam.

Sam love porn.

"Damn!" says Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later, the universe smile upon Sam.

There's some sort of power-failure in the prison and that means that the digital lock on the door to Sam's cell breaks and the door swing open.

Sam run out and sees other people escape as well.

While the guards stop others, Sam takes advantage of the chaos to sneak out into freedom without being noticed.

Outside the prison, Sam run down to the river where she finds a small boat.

"Yes." says Sam as she get into the boat.

She sail away along the river.

By the time a guard notice that Sam isn't in her cell, Sam is already miles away.

As the sun rise, Sam reach a small village, if you can even call it that. The place consists of only 12 simple houses.

"I guess I'll stop here to see if I can get some good food and a drink, maybe even a cozy bed to sleep in, even if only for the one night. Something better than the crappy bed in prison." says Sam as she stop the boat and jump onto the shore.

She walk up to the closest house and knock on the door.

An old lady, like a typical grandma-ish woman, open the door. Lucky for Sam, the old woman seem friendly.

"Hello. Who might we here be having?" says the woman, not speaking very good English.

Sam is unable to figure out the woman's accent, having no idea what country to the woman seem to be from.

"I'm Sam Puckett, could I stay the night? I have no food or money." says Sam.

"Come please in. My name is Maud Ormheisen. Do you like pancake?" says the old woman.

"Everyone love pancakes." says Sam, happy that the woman doesn't deny Sam food because Sam is a person who escaped from prison.

Sam actually think that Maud hasn't noticed that Sam wear a dirty prison jumpsuit.

"You coming from where?" says Maud.

"Uh...from Seattle..." says Sam, not wanting to reveal that she has just escaped froma prison, in case maud would ask her to leave if she knew.

"That place is where I been never." says Maud.

"It's a pretty damn sweet city." says Sam, her memories of her awesome childhood in Seattle now coming back slowly.

"Okay. Perhaps I'd visit if I was younger." says Maud.

Sam take a seat by the table and Maud place a plate witha stack of 7 pancakes with cream in front of Sam.

Being hungry, Sam starts to eat at once.

"Hungry you are...clearly." says Maud.

"It's been a long long time since I had a proper meal of food, cooked by an actually nice person. Only had worthless crap to eat over the past 3 years or so." says Sam.

"Oh..why?" says Maud.

"Sorry, me don't wanna talk about that. It's a sad story." says Sam.

"As you wish, girl. I guess something to drink, you want too, do you?" says Maud.

"Yup. Do you have beer?" says Sam.

"Only coffee, sorry..." says Maud.

"Then I'll have a cup. No sugar or cream." says Sam, who prefer her coffee black, just like her mom does.

"Here, sweetie." says Maud as she pour a cup of coffee for Sam.

Maud use an old black flower pot as a coffee mug.

Sam drink and it taste good.

"Nice. Thanks, Maud." says Sam.

"Kein problem, schatz." says Maud.

"Right..." says Sam, who doesn't understand what Maud just said.

"Warum trägst du solche kleidung?" says Maud.

"I don't speak your language." says Sam.

"Oh, me asked about your clothes." says Maud.

"This...? Usually I'd wear something much more sexy, but I got in some trouble..." says Sam.

"Relax. I can sense that you're a good girl." says Maud.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Tatsächlich. You evil cannot be, girl." says Maud.

"Cute that ya trust me." says Sam.

Later, after eating the pancakes, Sam piss outside, since Maud doesn't have a real toilet.

Maud then give Sam a t-shirt and jeans to wear instead of the prison jumpsuit.

"Bye, lame crap." says Sam as she throw the prison jumsuit in the trashcan.

The next day, Sam leave.

Sam's boat drifted away during the night, but Maud's brother give Sam a horse to ride on.

Sam's never rode a horse before, but she figures out how to do it.

5 hours later, Sam reach a town.

The town is Clayhorn, which means Sam is in Minnesota.

Before now, Sam wasn't sure where she was, but now she know.

She sell the horse, getting enough money to get on a bus to Seattle.

When she get to Seattle, Sam walk home, but the door to the apartment is locked.

Sam notice that it no longer says 'Puckett' on the door.

She cry a bit as she realize that her mom no longer live there and is either dead or has moved.

"I wonder what's happened to my mom..." says Sam.

At a small Italian diner, Sam use a public computer to search for information on where her mom is.

Turns out that Pam Puckett, Sam's mom, is dead.

"No..." says a very sad Sam, crying again.

Sam is able to get a legal job and she move into the apartment where she and her mom used to live.

2 weeks later, Sam find her mom's grave in a place a couple miles south outside of Seattle.

Sam goes down on her knees in front of the grave and says "Hi, mom. It's me...Sam...I'm back in Seattle now. As ya might guess I escaped from prison. Did you miss me?"

"Hi, Sam. Of course I've missed you so much. When you were sent to prison I started to cry." says Pam Puckett's soul as it appear in a white glow.

"Are you in Hell or Heaven?" says Sam.

"I'm in Heaven. God forgave me for all the bad stuff I've done." says Pam's soul with a sweet smile.

"Good." says Sam, happy that her mom is in Heaven, not Hell.

"Yeah." says Pam's soul.

"What happened to Melanie?" says Sam.

"Your twin sister goes to a university in France." says Pam.

"Cool. What does she study?" says Sam.

"Medicine. She's going to become a doctor." says Pam.

"That's very nice." says Sam.

"Indeed. You should visit her. She goes to a university in Marseille. I'm sure she'd enjoy seeing her sister again." says Pam.

"Okay. I'll try to go there if I can get enough money." says Sam.

"Sweet. Bye." says Pam as she disappear.

2 days later.

Sam sit on the couch, playing guitar.

The guitar is a Gibson Dove acoustic that used to belong to Sam's dad.

After the death of Pam the guitar was put in storage and Sam was able to withdraw it when she showed her ID as Pam's daughter.

Most of Pam's possesions would have eventually been thrown away, but Sam rescued the guitar and a few other items to keep as memories of her mom.

"I am so sexy." says Sam.

Sam look beautiful again. It is impossible to see that she has spent nearly 4 years in prison with minimal food and no love and no friendship.

"Yay. I need to find a guy to have sex with." says Sam.

Sam wear a white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Such a slut I am." says Sam.

The next day, Sam decides to dye her hair black and call herself by her full name of Samantha so she won't ever be throen back into prison.

Suddenly she wake up and sees Carly and Freddie next to her.

Sam is in her bed and it turns out that the life where she was sent to prison was just a very realistic nightmare.

"Happy b-day, Sam!" says Carly with a cute smile.

Freddie place a red cake on Sam's nightstand.

"Thanks, Carly Shay." says Sam.

"Anything for by BFF." says Carly.

Carly and Freddie give Sam gifts.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
